baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
February 27
1800s *1886 - The Cincinnati Red Stockings of the American Association is sold by Aaron Stern to Louis Huack, a wealthy brewer and banker. *1895 - Responding to the complaints of senior citizens like Cap Anson, the National League restricts the size of gloves for all fielders, save catchers and first basemens, to 10 ounces, with a maximum circumference of 14 inches around the palm. In other words, less than 4 1/2 inches across. The NL also rescinds the rule forbidding "intentional discoloring" of the ball, thus allowing players to dirty the baseball to their satisfaction. 1900s *1901 - The National League Rules Committee decrees that all foul balls are to count as strike balls, except after two strikes. To cut the cost of lost foul balls, the committee urges that batsmen who foul off good strikes are to be disciplined. The American League will not adopt this rule for several years. Other new rules: catchers must play within 10 feet of the batter; a ball will be called if the pitcher does not throw to a ready and waiting batter within 20 seconds, and players using indecent or improper language will be banished by the umpire. A ball will be called when a batter is hit by a pitch, but, in a mail vote, the owners will rescind this in April, and a HBP will earn a batter first base. *1907 - The New York Yankees acquire catcher Branch Rickey from the St. Louis Browns in exchange for infielder Joe Yeager. As noted by Lyle Spatz, Rickey will not play on Sundays, while new catcher Fritz Buelow will. *1908: **The sacrifice fly rule is adopted. No time at bat is charged if a run scores after the catch of a fly ball. The rule will be repealed in 1931, then reinstated (or changed) several times before gaining permanent acceptance in 1954. **In Fullerton, California, Washington Senators pitcher Walter Johnson is operated on for an infection of the mastoid area behind the right ear. The doctors remove a section of the bone, and the recuperation will keep Johnson sidelined until late May. *1909 - The New York Giants release pitcher Joe McGinnity, despite his 11-7 record the previous season. The move ends his 10-year major league career. McGinnity finishes with a 246-142 record and 2.66 ERA. In 1946, McGinnity will win election to the Hall of Fame. 1910s-1920s 1930s-1940s *1931: **Finally cut loose by the New York Giants, for whom he refused to play in 1930 in a season-long holdout over salary terms, two-time National League batting champ Edd Roush returns to the Cincinnati Reds. **E.S. Barnard, recently reappointed American League president, dies at 57. He had succeeded Ban Johnson in 1927. *1935 - Babe Ruth signs a contract with the Boston Braves. Released by the New York Yankees only one day earlier, Ruth will serve the Braves as a player, coach, and team vice-president. *1937 - The Negro American League announces the schedule for their inaugural season. *1948 - Newly elected to the Hall of Fame are Herb Pennock and Pie Traynor. Needing 91 votes for selection, Pennock, who died a month before, gets 94 votes, Traynor 93. Just missing are Al Simmons, Charlie Gehringer and Bill Terry. 1950s-1970s *1956 - The Piedmont League disbands after 37 years in operation. *1962 - An architect offers a proposal to encase Candlestick Park in a plastic screen—"saran cloth"—to shield it from the wind. *1963 - The Cleveland Indians trades outfielder Chuck Essegian to the Oakland Athletics for pitcher Jerry Walker. *1973 - Chicago White Sox first baseman Dick Allen signs a three-year deal worth $250,000 per season, the richest contract in major league baseball history. Allen won the American League MVP Award in 1972 after leading the league in home runs, runs batted in, and slugging percentage. 1980s-1990 *1984 - The San Francisco Giants send pitcher Fred Breining and outfielder Max Venable to the Montreal Expos in exchange for first baseman Al Oliver. *1985 - Infielder Toby Harrah, an original Texas Rangers member, is traded by the Yankees to Texas for outfielder Billy Sample and a player to be named later. *1986 - Nine days after being arrested on drug possession charges for the second time in a month, San Diego Padres pitcher LaMarr Hoyt checks into a drug rehabilitation program and will miss most of the Padres' spring training. Hoyt was 16-8 with a 3.47 ERA last season. *1988 - The Baltimore Orioles trade third baseman Ray Knight to the Detroit Tigers in exchange for pitcher Mark Thurmond. *1989 - Washington State University first baseman John Olerud, a Toronto Blue Jays selection in the draft, undergoes brain surgery for the removal of an aneurysm. The Washington State University left-handed first baseman had collapsed on January 11 after a workout. As a result of the aneurysm, he will wear a helmet at all times while on the playing field. Olerud will go on to enjoy a successful major league 17-season career with the Blue Jays, Mets, Mariners, Yankees and Red Sox, winning a batting title in 1993 and two All-Star berths. *1990 - The Special Veterans Committee fails to elect a single player to the Hall of Fame for the second time in three years. 2000s *2002: **The sale of the Boston Red Sox to a group headed by John Henry becomes official. **The Houston Astros buy back the stadium naming rights to Enron Field from bankrupt Enron for $2.1 million. The stadium will be known as Astros Field, until the rights are resold. *2003 - The new Veterans Hall of Fame selection committee, made up of mostly Hall of Famers, fail to select any of the 41 players, executives and umpires being considered. Former Dodgers first baseman Gil Hodges is 11 votes shy of 75 percent needed for induction receiving 50 votes of 81 votes cast (61.7%). Births *1896 - Cy Perkins, catcher (d. 1963) *1904 - Chick Fullis, outfielder (d. 1946) *1907 - Hilton Smith, Hall of Fame Negro Leagues pitcher (d. 1983) *1920 - Connie Ryan, All-Star infielder (d. 1996) *1949 - John Wockenfuss, catcher *1953 - Ron Hassey, catcher *1962 - Greg Cadaret, pitcher *1966 - Pete Smith, pitcher *1968 - Matt Stairs, outfielder *1969 - Willie Banks, pitcher *1974 - Cliff Politte, pitcher *1977 - Craig Monroe, outfielder *1984 - Aníbal Sánchez, pitcher Deaths *1926 - Otis Clymer, outfielder (b. 1876) *1959 - Howie Fitzgerald, outfielder (b. 1902)